vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104374-why-wont-carbine-just-copy-wow
Content ---- ---- Be free....live your dream. | |} ---- There's this great MMO that's just like WoW. It's called WoW. You should try it. | |} ---- Its scripted and you know it how hard you get hit does not make it hard you get healed. every mmo to date 'dont stand in the fire' - a fight gave have 2 mechanics or 30 mechanics after 'x' amount of wipes you will remember them. Learning math is hard untill you know the formula. A boss is only hard until you memorize it. | |} ---- Yes, Yes. Human can think that. Please prove Chua wrong by making gold medal run on Stormtalon video. Is easy when all scripted no? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You seem pretty smart and a nice guy but i'll let you in on a lil something. Some of the people who make these threads with issues and compare it to WOW. Well...they didn't play wow when it first came out. So take anything they say with a grain of salt...or a couple of table spoons of salt. Put that with the "we want it now" generation and you get what you see here. People who make demands on things comparing them to other things which they have no knowledge of. Welcome to Nexus cupcake! | |} ---- Look WoW is a solid MMO it's had plenty of years behind it and it has a good player base supporting it. It has set staples on a number of core MMO elements but other then that it's has it's own direction.. WIldstar doesn't need to follow any of what WoW does to be successful it just needs to do it right and and carbine needs clear about how it's going to achieve that. This is my opinion though It seems a lot of angry people out their just don't like to hear positive things about any game. They just want shit to burn. WoW is good Wildstar is also good.. Right now I like playing wildstar more. Medics.... Have I mentioned how much I love medics........mmmmm medics. | |} ---- ---- But here's the real question, have you tried... WoW? It's like WoW but more WoW than WoW. | |} ---- So take some screenshots and make a video of it? That would make an awesome game!! Oh wait, maybe not. Okay, you do what you're suggesting and let me know when it's done. I'll come play it. | |} ---- I tried WoW for 8 years. It wasn't everything I expected. | |} ---- Thanks haha. Yeah, totally agree, but what's nice is that those people from this generation won't be able to keep on playing the game since they won't have anything to help them get what they want with minimum effort. So after that "wave", maybe will stay on Nexus only the people that actually see the game for what is it, and despite the fact that there is no raid finder or any function-like, it's still very playable, and that's why some guilds already cleaned th hardest raids. Hope is everything ! But sure, I won't be replying to every post saying that kind of things. | |} ---- | |} ---- WoW was fun because it took away the harsh penalties of MMOs before it and made it easier to swallow. It's been perfecting that art-form ... making content accessible to stay at home moms, for years now. The game was crazy buggy on release. There seemed to be new hot fixes every day. Oh yeah, people have been whining and complaining since WoW beta. The game has polish and has become a leader of game design. but seriously, its success has ruined the genres innovation because everyone wants in on dat crazy WoW moneh! | |} ---- Is it done yet? Wildstar is still down for another 30 minutes and I need something to occupy my attention. | |} ---- MMO's are easy to make? I think the tax payers of Rhode Island would disaggree. http://www.bostonmagazine.com/2012/07/38-studios-end-game/ | |} ---- Well this is a troll if I ever saw one. | |} ---- ---- Have fun standing still mashing one macro. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I hope they never add any of that. I miss old school Korean grind mmos. I miss the chance to live a life and not play a game. God I hate the way the gaming industry has gone. Where is the challenge? Where is the building of a seperate life that is yours yet not at the same time? Where is the chance to be part of a true story not this excuse plot bull*cupcake* we get today? Where is the want to actually work to be good at something? Yeah I hate the way gaming has gone and I hate the entitlement the new generation feels. So honestly as long as carbine keeps making us work on things and doesn't add any carebear crap like blizzard did when they ruined wow then I'll stand behind the breath of fresh air they are blowing into the rotting corpse of this genre. Edit: For the record I agree with you pyro I just got off a bad night of work and my agreeing with you post kinda turned into a rant at op. | |} ---- ---- ---- This statement here, you wasted it on a Friday. I need laughs like this on a Monday. | |} ---- Is it april 1st or am I drunk? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- How could you possibly be sober and stay sober after 30mins of being on these forums? You're drunk. We all are. | |} ---- Oddly enough, that auto-down-level crap is the reason I quit GW2 after three weeks. I mean, it's not so bad for instanced-only content, but a max-level toon goes to a lowe-level zone and is forced to be gimpy again? Oooooh I hated that so much. I level to get more badass. I don't level to get knocked down by mobs/content I've already passed. Sometimes, a guy just wants to roflstomp low-end mobs ... | |} ---- Someone actually got it. Did no one recognize the name of the OP, or are there simply too many trolls to keep track of? | |} ---- So just walk in the instance and don't level down? It only auto levels if you queue up with group finder. | |} ---- I'm not sure if this is a trolling/sarcastic post or not. I'll assume not for the sake of this gem: Wildstar isn't going to beat WoW by being WoW. If it was exactly the same, it wouldn't have its own audience; those people would simply stay in WoW rather than start from square one for exactly the same thing. A few MMORPGs learned that the hard way. | |} ---- These forums are set to permanent if it bleeds we can kill it mode. You could name yourself 'IAMTROLLINGGUYZHUHU' and it would still end up the same. Automated Defense Systems go! | |} ---- Unfortunately that gives the trolls exactly what they want: attention. I remember there was one guy on some pre-release fan forum (for WoW iirc) who was a master of the art of making trolls lose their shit and make themselves look like complete idiots. All he ever did was to respond with constructive and well-founded counter-arguments which completely dismantled their flamebait. Ironically, his forum avatar was a troll. | |} ---- I nominate you to this role. Shall i help you find a new avatar to suit? <3 | |} ---- I'll have to decline; I'm too lazy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The main reason it was such a disaster was that it fundamentally changed the game and on top of that, it was never announced in advance. It was released together with an expansion iirc, completely without warning. A textbook example of how not to screw your playerbase. | |} ---- Reducing some of the more obvious time sinks and gates is debatable and probably would help the game. I wouldn't consider time investment to be something Wildstar doesn't have in common with those two games. Anyone who's had to grind JP or FATEs knows that those games don't lack the grind. Turning it into WoW or ARR, with their combat but against the backdrop of those game's notably lessened difficulty, would not be worthwhile. Wildstar can't sit in the wheelhouse of WoW and FFXIV without being distinctive because, frankly, Carbine and Wildstar aren't known commodities. FFXIV and WoW were from established franchises with loads of fans who would try it by the name alone and would know about it even if they don't follow MMORPG news so closely. Wildstar, for all we talk about it, probably isn't known to even a large sample of the gaming population yet because Carbine and Wildstar are both new IPs. It's going to have to carve out a niche for itself the way every new franchise does. That doesn't mean I don't think there are things they can do to make themselves a bit more accessible than they are, but I really think the only thing Wildstar needs to launch itself into the heavens is more content. That takes time. As long as they can hang in there until their name starts to make the rounds a bit more, they'll be fine. For now, they might do well to figure out how to remove the elder gem cap while keeping the time investment in place. And to expand the things you can buy with elder gems. Give people a reason to grind them up post-50. At the very least, it would keep the people who play the game active on more nights and for longer periods while they get more content dropped in. | |} ----